Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 show examples of a floating type disc brake device having two pistons of a first piston and a second piston in a cylinder.
Each of the disc brake devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 above adopts a configuration in which the cylinder having the first piston and the second piston and a support fixing the disc brake device to a vehicle are integrally formed. Both the inner side and the outer side of a brake pad adopt a configuration supported by a slide pin for sliding the body.